


Monday's Expert Drabble Set

by Megpie71



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-12
Updated: 2004-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of drabbles (all exactly 100 words) inspired by the song "Monday's Experts".  The song is about the people who second-guess what's happened in a situation from the position of hindsight.  </p>
<p><i>"Monday's experts<br/>Hear them talkin' in the tearoom, <br/>In the workshop, in the office,<br/>Talkin' all around the place<br/>Monday's experts<br/>Yeah, they've always got the good oil.<br/>Pity you can't put a bet on<br/>At the finish of a race."</i><br/>(Mick Thomas, "Monday's Experts")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday's Expert Drabble Set

**(Bellini)**

I should have listened to my father. He told me not to trust the gringos. "Never trust a one of them," he'd tell me, on his occasional visits where he'd been deported again. So I thought I was being smart, staying here in Mexico, building up a business.

I thought I was being so smart, taking only a fifth the amount of money that CIA agent offered. "A sum we both can live with," I told him. He must have been planning to kill me even then. I'm surprised he didn't laugh in my face. Probably laughed himself silly later.

 

**(Carolina)**

Shooting Marquez wasn't the mistake. Shooting Marquez was never the mistake. The mistake was letting the bastard live. 

I was always too soft-hearted. Bucho was a bully. I let him have me because I didn't want problems. He had his fill and walked away, no damage done. Didn't know it meant he rated me as a posession. I didn't discover that until he burned down my bookstore. Bastard.

You'd think I'd have learned. I didn't realise how badly I'd messed things up until Marquez took the gun and aimed it at me.

After that, there wasn't time for regrets.

 

**(Cucuy)**

Betrayal isn't a hard game. If that little rat Nicolas can succeed at it, I should be able to. I'm smart enough and I'm tougher than he is. 

If I could go back and hit myself over the head for that sort of thinking, I would.

I can see where it went wrong. Now, from the perspective of the corpse on the floor, I know precisely where it went wrong. I telegraphed my punches. I underestimated my opponents. I definitely underestimated the mariachi - I think the only thing I have to comfort me from the grave is Barillo has too.

 

**(Adrejez)**

He fell into the whole thing so very easily. I expected to have to work harder to hook him. I wound up giving him hints about how uninterested I was in his schemes. It didn't feel fair.

I shouldn't have let him get to me. That dig about "What kind of cartel would have me in charge?" hurt. I lost the edge there. I started to get involved - I wanted this Norteamericano to hurt. I wasn't expecting what Barillo did, what that sadist Guevara did. But I enjoyed it. 

I underestimated how long it would take for him to recover. 

 

**(Sands)**

I walked into the whole damn mess with my eyes wide open, looking in the wrong direction. I was expecting the betrayal, but not from there. My own fault for under-rating them. 

I wasn't expecting what they did. 

Yeah, looking back now, I suppose the signs were there all along. She wasn't as keen on the tip-off as she should have been. She was a smart cookie, I should have looked at why she wasn't being picked for good missions. 

Yeah, I made a mistake. 

Look at the world through my eyes. Trust me, I learned my lesson.


End file.
